The present invention relates to waste liquid solidification, and more particularly to a waste liquid solidification system that utilizes super-absorbent polymer (SAP).
Some facilities produce liquid waste that cannot be pumped into local sewer systems due to municipal, local, state, and/or federal regulations. Typically, this kind of liquid waste is shipped to liquid waste processing plants. However, this process can be cost inefficient in certain scenarios. On the other hand, disposal of solids is often much easier and more cost effective. In many cases, this is due at least in part to the fact that properly-solidified solid waste can be less likely to leech into the ground and other environment of the disposed waste—a result that can cause negative environmental effects.